Chained To You
by wednesday the 4th
Summary: A ball, a kiss, an encounter. DHr


**A/N: Hey all another new fic and I know I should be updating Monday morning but I just can't...ok I have something in the works for it. So this is a song fic...I like song fics basically because I don't have to think about plot. Yeah I'm just into cheating really... This is based around the song Chained To You by Savage Garden.**

**Chained To You**

I was standing at the bar waiting for my next drink, the music was so loud I could barely hear myself think. I'd been to a bunch of balls in my lifetime but this was by far the best. I was amazed that our tight ass headmistress let us have one. The most interesting part was watching all the people in the room mingle, behind masks all the students were talking to each other and having a good time. I was in my best dress robes, my face hidden behind a simple black mask.

"You know Malfoy your hair gives you away" I heard next to my ear. I turned to see a pair of brown eyes peering through a sparkling white mask, looking down a pair of red lips formed a smile. The girl talking to me was wearing a floor length, strapless, white gown with some kind of sparkling detail at the top.

"Well, I am always a stand out aren't I?" I said a rare smile gracing my lips. The girl smiled and flicked some of her smooth brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'd never noticed" she giggled in return. She moved in time with the muggle music playing over the sound system, then she lent closer to my ear.

"I love Madonna" she whispered before she lent in and kissed me.

--

I paced the room, this was ridiculous, it was one kiss. How did she do that? One kiss and I couldn't think of anything else. I remembered everything about it, the heat that had extended from my lips all over my body, the way she smiled before she pulled away and the way I moved towards her trying to prolong the encounter. She had walked away into the crowded room leaving me standing at the bar staring after her.

--

Colin Creevy had just finished developing the last of the photos he'd taken at the ball the night before. He'd offered Harry Potter first choice. It had taken all of ten seconds for him to pick his favourite picture from the bunch. It was of him and his two best friends standing in front of a fire in their common room.

Harry had worn a black suit with a white shirt and black bowtie. A simple black mask had covered most of his face; he noticed that most of the boys had worn black masks, while the girls had opted for more elaborate ones. Looking at the picture he saw that his shag of unkept black hair had peeked over the top of his mask it was, in fact, a very good look. Then he looked two people over from his little moving self.

"Ron stand still" he commanded the picture where his miniature best friend was trying to hide out of the edge.

Ron had worn a black suit with a white shirt covered by an emerald waistcoat. He had worn a black mask patterned with a very dark green to offset his red hair which exploded over the top of his mask and fell down either side of his hidden face.

Then Harry's attention finally focused on the girl standing to his right. His photo self was kissing her cheek with his arm around her waist, she was giggling and holding onto Ron's arm to prevent him from leaving the photo.

"You look beautiful Princess" he said as he smiled at the picture where the little Hermione smiled and did a curtsey.

Hermione had looked absolutely amazing; everyone had complimented her. She had worn a beautiful white dress encrusted with dymanties and a sparkling white mask. Her hair had been smooth but wriggly as per usual. Her make up had been scarce but well done and she had given everyone a surprise. It was as thought for one night everyone had seen what Harry saw every day; a beautiful young woman with a brain to match, she was so special.

--

Hermione had danced with all her friends last night, from Harry and Ron to a stuttering nervous Neville. She had a fabulous night and would always remember it, just for reasons no one would think.

It caused her to smile thinking about what she had done a few minuets before returning to her room. Hermione remembered the way Draco Malfoy, most desired man in Hogwarts, had looked at her before she'd lent in and kissed him, she remembered the way his lips had felt against her own and then she remembered walking away, so he'd never know who she was. Truth be told Hermione had saved her last dance for her very best friend before retreating to her bed so she could be ready for a day in the library studying the next day.

This morning she was the same as always, plain and frizzy.

--

It has to be someone at this school, a girl at this school. I was back to wondering about her again, I wish I knew who she was. I spent all morning trying, thinking about who she might be. She was somewhat shorter than myself and she had brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. So this easily narrowed it down, it couldn't be anyone with blonde, red or black hair and they couldn't have blue, green or hazel eyes. Only fourth years and above were allowed to attend the ball so that made the list of girls even shorter. She also seemed to know me which meant she was probably in either 7th year like me or that she was in 6th year. This narrowed my search to about ten girls. Still, I wouldn't know for sure whether it was her or not by looking at her face, after all it had been covered by a mask and I couldn't very well kiss ten unsuspecting girls as they walked by.

Blaise sat next to me while I fidgeted at breakfast on Saturday morning. I couldn't help the need to move in my chair; it came with the nervousness I was feeling. What if I never found out who the girl was? Would I spend the rest of my life remembering one moment forever? This was becoming frustrating and I had work to do.

--

Hermione had sat quietly at breakfast, glancing, every so often, at the Slytherin table to see Draco moving around in his seat like he needed to pee. It was weird, what she had done seemed like forever ago even though it had only been a few hours, most of which she had been asleep. The next time Hermione glanced up Draco was gone.

The weirdest part about this whole scenario was that Hermione couldn't even explain why she had done it. She had thought about it as she had climbed into bed, as she had laid in the dark, it was eating away at her; why? Deciding to get on with her homework, Hermione moved off to the library.

--

I pursed my lips, this homework was hard and it was making it easy for me to be distracted. Then, I saw a chance to do something fun…the mudblood had just swanned into the library like she owned the place and I was ready for a fight. I got up and moved to a better position, then when she got close enough I walked out in front of her causing her to run straight into me and the pile of books she was carrying to crash to the ground.

"God Mudblood, watch where you're walking, I could've been injured" I said a snide sneer appearing on my face. Granger just nodded at me and bent over to pick the books up before she moved off again like I wasn't there. Of course I followed her and tried again.

"Granger didn't you hear be before? Is it something you mudbloods have going for you? Deafness, or is it that you're too stupid to understand what I'm saying?" I was really trying now, but I couldn't get a rise out of her, she just kept walking.

"Granger, what is your problem?" I asked a little irritated.

"Nothing Malfoy, maybe I'm just growing up and can ignore you. Go find Ron, I'm sure you'll get a rise out of him" she replied in a monotone voice.

"I will do no such thing, in fact, I might just hang around with you until you get so irritated with me you have to do something" I stated.

"Do what you want" was all the reply I got.

What could it hurt sitting with her, I thought to myself, if nothing else you can copy her homework. So I went back to the table I was working at and brought myself (and my homework) to a sunny table in the very back of the library.

"So you come here often?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, in fact I do" Granger answered in that same monotone, devoid of any emotion.

"Gee Granger, you're the real life of the party" I said and chuckled to myself in response.

"Look Malfoy, I have real work to go on with here and you are slowly decreasing my IQ with your presence" came the insult, which I wasn't expecting. I stared at Granger for a second; there was something I couldn't put my finger on in that sentence that unnerved me. I looked her over carefully taking in every detail, she would have been attractive had she made the effort but it was the plump red lips that made sure she was equipped to be a siren were she to be a different person. Then it hit me; I had seen those lips before, in fact, I had felt those lips on mine. I did a quick mental comparison and there was no doubt in my mind, that of all the people in this school it was Hermione Granger who set my body on fire. My pulse sped up a considerable amount, my mouth wen dry and I started to sweat profusely. There was no way it could be her…she would never…would she?

"Granger, were you by any chance wearing a white dress at the ball last night" I asked, silently praying the answer would be a no. But then she looked up and met my eyes; she nodded in the affirmative. Oh no, and those eyes, they were so brilliant, how? How could I never have noticed those eyes before? But this was insane I couldn't just develop something for Granger that would be weird and wrong, just completely wrong. I brought my fingers to my temples and started to massage them in small circles, this was not happening. An hour ago I would've been glad to find out who the mystery girl was but now I was starting to wish I didn't know.

I stood up and gathered my things; I had to get away from her, now. I started walking when I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked around to see her holding onto it with a look on her face that meant she was deciding something, then she took a step closer and then another until she was right next to me, looking into my eyes again. I looked back at her almost unblinking; she half smiled before standing a little taller and kissing me, catching me off guard. Before I could decide differently I returned the kiss, thinking it might be the last chance I would get.

Then it was all over, as quickly as it began.

"Just between you and me?" She asked.

"Just between you and me" I answered.

**A/N: Yay team! It's taken me ages to write this story. I didn't know how to end it but there you go. Keep ears and eyes open there may well be a sequel. And as always R and R, just press the little button to your left and send one off to me.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


End file.
